Korekiyo Shinguji
|birth_date = Korekiyo's birthday. |height = 188 cm (6' 2") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |blood_type = O NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 81 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 18.4 |likes = Straw rope NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Air conditioning NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = Past and Present Execution Photo Scroll |fate = Executed by Monokuma |status = Deceased |relatives = Unnamed Sister |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |previous affiliation= |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kenichi Suzumura}} Korekiyo Shinguji (真宮寺 是清 Shingūji Korekiyo) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Ultimate Anthropologist (超高校級の「民俗学者」''chō kōkō kyū no “minzoku gakusha” lit.'' Super High School Level Folklorist). He has seen many places and people, and as a result, he has formed his pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty".Shinguuji's profile. Appearance Korekiyo is a tall, slim student with rather pale skin and long black hair. He has rather narrow golden eyes, and his mouth is covered by a black mask with a zipper on it, giving him a frightening appearance. He is wearing a dark green military-style uniform with matching knee-high black boots. The uniform consists of a white shirt underneath it, a dark green button-up, and a red band around his left arm. He wears what appears to be some kind of locket around his neck. Both of his hands are notably completely covered in bandages. Shinguuji Fullbody (00).jpg|Korekiyo's full appearance. Personality Korekiyo is a somewhat strange but very cool-headed, and intelligent person.Shinguuji's profile from the official website. He has the experience of having met to a huge variety of human beings for his cultural anthropology research and because of that, he can keep himself composed even under the confinement circumstances and believes in facing things with calm and rational approach rather than an emotional one.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154766248864/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-15 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 15.] He has formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty", and he has a deep interest in it. During the killing game, he observes other students with interest in seeing what kind of beauty they will display as humans under such circumstances. This may imply that he has somewhat cold personality as he possibly values his theory over the safety of others. His values are stated to be a bit off, and he is even aware that his appearance and behavior cause him to come across as a potential murderer. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Anthropologist Korekiyo is an anthropologist, to be precise, a cultural anthropologist that researches customs, legends, folklore, poetry, etc. His particular field of study is culture and ethnical customs whose historical origins have yet to be made clear, like or . He tries to inspect and elucidate those kinds of traditional customs from a rational perspective and states that cultural anthropology is like a science that tries to observe humanity itself.Meeting with Shinguuji. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony In order to study folklore, Korekiyo has visited various areas and met with many people. From that experience, he has formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty". Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Quotes *“"Who am I", you ask? Yes, let's clarify that before anything... My name is Korekiyo Shinguji... I'm called the Ultimate Anthropologist.” *“I'm always Thinking: "Humans have an unlimited beauty"”. *“Humans are so great.” *“Getting emotional is no good.” *“We have to be calm and logical in our search for the truth.” Trivia * Korekiyo's first name (是清) can translate as "just and pure". * His last name is composed of the characters 真 - meaning "true", 宮 - meaning "palace" and 寺 - meaning "temple". **Interestingly, the word 宮 ''miya, aside from its literal meaning, is also used to refer to (usually larger and/or more significant) Shinto shrines, while the word 寺 tera is reserved for Buddhist temples. Considering how Shintoism and Buddhism are practiced side by side in Japan, and how Japanese folk culture draws heavily from both faiths, Korekiyo's last name could be said to imply at his field of expertise. *Korekiyo's voice actor, Kenichi Suzumura, is married with Maki Harukawa's voice actress Maaya Sakamoto. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Executed Category:Deceased